the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur meets Silver
( It's not like he knew what he was doing, always hanging around the Society and peeking through windows to catch glimpses of the work done within. He'd seen crazy things - monsters, walls that changed at every available moment, and one time there was a rather loud gunshot sound - there, and it amazed him. One day someone left the door ajar, however, and, with a gaze glowing with curiosity and excitement, he sticks his head in the doorway, himself following after. And, of course, he didn't realize how rude and probably illegal it was. ) Hello? Anyone in here? ( His attention is quickly captured by the Leviathan overhead. ) Ooooo... Silverliné Carew: ( A solid week of illness. A solid week of pounding headaches and runny eyes, an unusable nose, and a sore on the corner of her mouth that had resigned itself to forming a conveniently visible scar on the tissue connecting it to her cheek. Wonderful. Her voice had not recovered as quickly. "It never does" She thought mournfully. "If this is any indication of what your singing will be like, you're in great trouble" It was true, but for now she was grateful to be out of the bedroom, cognoscente and...for once..fine. Her thoughts are interrupted when she notices the front door ajar. Her heart skips a panicked beat when she notices someone behind it. An intruder. A boy. "Are they creepy? Should we go fetch Jasper?" Her mind relaxes as she pictures the orange warrior. A new feeling washes over her, however. "What if he's not a creep? What if he's like me? She'll skin him alive for breaching our security either way. I'm going to go say hi." "ARE YOU INSANE? Fine fine. Don't come crying to me if he has his way with you." A few minutes later, Arthur's excited face is met with a smaller one. Her eyes, although curious and kind, are cautious and filled with a skepticism. She slowly echoes his question. ) ...Hello? Arthur: ( Arthur stops, and though he looks frightened for a moment, he relaxes. This woman looked kind. He felt silly, an adult who couldn't remember what exactly this place was, but it still begged to be asked. '') Oh! Um, my apologies? I didn't rememb- I didn't know anyone was here.. '''Silverliné Carew:' ( "aw look! He's as scared as you are!" ) ( The corners of her mouth twitch for a moment, briefly flashing a small amused smile. ) Didn't know.. other people were here? That's... ( " a pretty great accomplishment. " Rude. ) ... pretty hard to do. With all due respect sir, this place may be easy to hide in, but it is loud and busy. ( "...Did you just invite him to squat with you? ) Have you not been here long? Arthur: Not at all -- well, actually, I could be wrong...my memory comes and goes. What I did last week is beyond me... Silverliné Carew: ( She eyes him thoughtfully. ) Hmm okay. Well fair enough! You happen to be on the doorstep of the Society for Arcane Sciences! ( "so... If you can't remember, why are you here?" ) ( She clears her throat, a gesture not unnecessary given all the mucus. ) So wh-what brings you here? Arthur: Silverliné Carew: • 6 months ago ( He seems to blank for a moment. ) I don't know.. Silverliné Carew: You... don't know? ( She stands for a moment, trying to think of how next to respond. Suddenly she brightens. ) Do you have a letter? Arthur: Umm.. ( He pats himself down, before shrugging. ) ..no. Silverliné Carew: Did you- ...No, you probably wouldn't remember if someone asked you here. ( She cocks her head to the right. ) ...How did you find this place? Obtained From Loiterer!